The Lost Files: Eleven's Legacy
by BookPrincess32
Summary: Number Eleven: When the Garde found her in Chicago penthouse resting, she's cold-hearted, indifferent, immensely powerful with many Legacies and unique abilities not known to the Garde, and reluctant to take back Lorien. See how she has developed her Legacies at the time of danger, how her good looks brought her trouble, and how the Mogs eventually catch up to her and her Cêpan.
1. My Legacies

**BP: This story is called The Lost Files: Eleven's Legacy. This story is Noel-centric, and she tells her story as to her life before she was found by the other Garde, and will also explain when her Legacies develop in detail. Enjoy!**

Kelly, my Cêpan, throws yet another barrage of knives at me, and I am forced to block it with my latest Legacy- Force Field. Since I only developed this Legacy today, it isn't as developed as it should be, and Kelly manages to break through the force field after she threw seven knives. The rest of them hit the wall behind me, and some managed to cut my cheek.

"Concentrate, Juliette!" Kelly shouts at me. "We'll try this again!"

I groan, as I start to place my hand on my cheek to heal the cut, but Kelly stops me. "Heal it without touching your cheek. You have to concentrate, and will the cut to heal using your Legacy."

I close my eyes, and let the icy feeling flow though my body, and focuses on the cut on my cheek. It slowly starts to heal, and a minute later I am as good as new…minus my stamina drain.

"Not bad." Kelly compliments me. "We'll try your Force Field again!"

I sigh, before eradicating my shield yet again.

Four hours later, I was finally able to shield myself from all the knives Kelly throws at me. My training isn't over, though. I still need to take a jog around New York City, the city where I live. I change into my T-shirt and sports skirt, and made sure my iMog is with me. The iMog is an electrical device, and it uses the essence of a Mogadorian (by collecting their death ash) to detect when Mogadorians are nearby. However it is prone to interference as Mogadorian genetic material has a habit of rapidly decaying (hence bursting into ash when killed). The iMog screen has a white dot in the center, representing the user and when Mogadorians are nearby they are represented by red dots.

As I jog around the city, I think back to my first Legacy, which marked the start of intense training. So far, my Cêpan has taught me how to control my unknown magical abilities, but that is light training, she said. My first Legacy is flight, and I discovered it when I was 5. I had climbed the tree because my hat was blown away by the wind, and it got stuck to a tree. I accidentally slopped on a branch and fell. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead, I slowed, and then I stopped, and then I rose in height again. I opened my eyes, and I realized I was flying. Of course, since I was seen, we had to move from North Carolina to Singapore, a country that is a small red dot in the world map. Nobody would even look there, as me and my Cêpan train intensively.

My second Legacy, Healing, appeared when I was 7, nearly 8. I was on my way home from school when I spotted someone beaten badly and unconscious in the dark alley. Apparently, he was robbed, and he put up quite a fight. I placed my hands on his stomach wound, hoping to stop the bleeding so that I could call the ambulance, an icy feeling spreads through my body and through my hands and my very fingertips, and his wound stopped flowing blood, and started to close. I left him there, amazed at my new Legacy. We had to flee Singapore the night before my birthday, because that's when the first scar came, signaling the death of Number One. The first sign that the Mogadorians have found us and followed us here.

We escaped to Ohio. Again, I went to school, made friends, trained intensely with my Cêpan, and even participated in National Competitions. I was a kid with cute looks, an innocent smile, and a brilliant talker. With my Cêpan's sense of fashion, my talents at playing the flute and piano and gymnastics, I was crowned "Little Miss Ohio" three times consecutively. Disaster struck when I was on my way home to school in the evening, when someone grabbed me from behind and started to drag me away, a knife at my throat. I turned to see who it was, and it was a man about his late forties. He said something about liking his new toys young, and looked at me with something in his eyes. Whatever it was, I do not want to know. That's when I discovered yet another Legacy- Energy Bolts. I aimed the bolt at his stomach, and he let me go. I shot a pink hex at him, and he started to fall to the ground. As he fell, I grabbed the knife he had with him and stabbed him multiple times, until I'm sure he is dead. I kicked his head, and left the scene.

Kelly took one look at the blood on my clothes and the knife I was carrying, and asked me to pack my stuff. As she said this, my second scar appeared. Number Two is dead. I bit my lip due to the intense pain of the scar.

As we packed, she mentioned a blog post that said, "Nine, now eight. Are the rest of you out there?" It was posted by a user called Two. There was a comment as well, that said, "We're here." before the post and comment were deleted, probably by the Mogs.

We then escaped to Indiana. I went to school as usual. Kelly was hell-bent on developing my telekinesis, and throws things at me, hoping that I can stop it with telekinesis, as usually all Garde develops telekinesis after or before their first Legacy has developed. I am already on my third, but my telekinesis has not arrived for some reason. We only stayed in Indiana for a few months, as during the summer between fourth and fifth grade, the school made us go to Scout Camp. I shared a cabin at the third floor with my female classmates, but that's when disaster struck.

I was sleeping when I felt a weight on my bed, and I felt cold. I blearily opened my eyes to find one of the sixth grade male students on top of me, and I looked down to see he has unbuttoned my pajamas. I screamed, and he just crashed through the window, and fell to the ground. He died several hours after the teachers brought him to the hospital. Some wondered why is he even in the girls cabin, and others wondered why would he jump through the windows just like that. I knew better. My telekinesis has developed.

Kelly and I then moved to New York, where we have been living ever since, even until now. I have developed Mind Reading/Control, Persuasion, Sensior, and the Force Field Legacies when I lived in New York.

I hated Kelly for what she put me through without any reason, save to take back Lorien. I mean, I'm the last in line for the Loridas Charm, so it shouldn't be a problem. Also, I liked Earth, and the people are nicer than those in Lorien anyway, so I'm not going to help take back Lorien, no matter what they say. Still, I've learned a lot of things during my intense training. I've learned how to handle all sorts of weapons and how to use them in short range and long range, recognize different edible plant types in case I need to escape to a forest; I've even learned survival skills from Kelly. I also improved my stamina immensely thanks to her, and I excel in hand-to-hand combat

Just then, there a beep from my iMog. I look, and there was a Mog nearby. Oh no! I forgot to cover up my ankle scars! The Mog just looked straight at me, and he did not even look down at my ankle scars! I look down at myself, and realized I was invisible. Great. Another Legacy. Should I kill him? No, I probably shouldn't. If I kill this Mogadorian scout, the others would be alerted at the location where the Mog went missing. I walk past him invisible, ignoring the Mog. He does not suspect anything.

I finish my jog invisible, and went back to the penthouse Kelly and I have been living in.

**BP: I know, but I only had 10 minutes. Do review, though!**


	2. School, who cares about prom?

**BP: Sorry for not updating in a long time, I had writer's block, my birthday was celebrated twice once with my family and another with friends I was caught up in a website called Pottermore. It's a website where you can explore the Wizarding World and go to Hogwarts and attend class. I was sorted into Ravenclaw. Anyone who wants to add me, I am QueenMidnight31697.**

"I'm home, Kelly" I announce.

Kelly looks around. "Where are you?" she frowns. "Are you playing a trick on me?"

"No trick. I have no idea how to get visible again." I mumble.

"Another Legacy, huh? Concentrate, Juliette! Will yourself to be visible."

I close my eyes, and pull out all the mental power I have to will myself visible.

"Much better." Kelly smiles at me. "I can see you now. Tomorrow, after school, we'll train that Legacy of yours. Now, go do your homework."

'I could have finished it earlier if you weren't training me every day like some military sergeant.' I think savagely. I obey her anyway, since I learnt the hard way that I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. Who knew Cêpans have the strength to break a Garde's arm anyway? I wince at the thought of Kelly breaking my arm that one time I pissed her off. The worst part is that I still have to train despite my broken arm. "Your other arm is fine, so quit complaining and train!" That was what she said. I am so (un)lucky to get a hard core Cêpan. I sigh to myself as I finish the essay for History Class.

'Well, the prom's coming up in a months' time, so I can focus on training then. No more homework and exams to get in the way' I sigh at the prospect of spending the holidays training with Kelly every day.

I groan at my thoughts before going to the bathroom to get ready for bed. I change into my pink nightgown, and climb into bed. My bed sheets are made of soft, silky fabric, and a thick fluffy comforter gives immediate warmth.

Seconds later, or so it seems to me, the alarm clock next to me rings shrilly. As if it isn't enough, Kelly is shaking me, saying, "Up! Up! Up! You're going to be late for school!"

I swear her shaking is going to push me off the bed one day. I feel as if she performed the Earthquake Generation on my bed. It'll be cool if I have that Legacy. I also have a knowledge lesson from Kelly about the many Legacies available in Lorien. Too bad you can't choose the Legacies you develop.

Slowly, I drag myself out of bed, Kelly already going out of my room. I arbitrarily punch buttons on the control board, yelp and hop from foot to foot as alternating jets of icy cold water and steaming hot water assault me. Cursing, I deluge myself in lemony foam that I have to scrape off with a brush later. When I'm dried and moisturized with lotion, I dress in a simple black sweater and a dark pink skirt. I also wear a badge that says, "You have the right to remain stupid anything you say can and will be ignored" I love these sarcastic slogan badges. Keeps people from talking to me. Ok, maybe not the more persistent ones, or course.

I grab my designer bag and slide into my chair at the dining table, where I am served with a plate of eggs, ham, fried potatoes and rolls. A cup of hot chocolate was also handed to me.

"Here you go, Juliette. You need all your energy for school and training." says Kelly.

"Yeah." I reply, and finish my breakfast in record time. I went to the parking lot where my Convertible was waiting. I am actually 15, but Kelly put me as 16 so I can drive, since the minimum age for driving is 16. I even passed my Driver's Test. That will also explain why I am in my senior year despite being one year younger than everyone in my class. Not that anyone knows of course, except for my Cêpan and me.

I pull into the Student Parking Lot of my school, and make my way towards my locker, earning myself some stares along the way. I roll my eyes. It's the same thing every day.

"Hey, Juliette!" I turn to see three girls behind me. They are my classmates, Stacey, Lauren and Karen. I almost consider them friends. I am as happy as I can get with them. But I can't consider them as friends. Because if needed, I will and must kill them without hesitation.

"What is it, girls?" I ask.

"Are you excited about the prom?" Stacey asks me. "Do you have a date yet?"

"Why would I be?" I ask. "No, I do not have a date."

"But Juliette, the prom is in less than a month! Javier asked me like a week ago. How are you supposed to get your dress in time if you don't get a date to decide whether or not you're going? Also, you have to make an appointment to get your hair and nails done, and get the boutonnière and your date has to rent the limo and his tux and make dinner reservations." Lauren says all this at the speed of a bullet train I can hardly catch her.

"And what, am I supposed to get a date from the many boys who only wants to get in my pants and view me as some property?" I say coolly, raising my eyebrow. I wanted to say "you irritating girl" but refrain from doing so.

"Oh of course not, I just mean…" Lauren trailed off.

Just on that moment, the bell rings, signalling the start of class.

I turn and walk towards my first class, not bothering to wait for the girls.

"Hey, Juliette! Wait!" the girls cry out, running to catch up to me.

"Will you pay attention, Finley?" the teacher snaps at the boy sitting behind me. After class it is the long-awaited lunch period. For half an hour, I ignore the boy sitting behind me trying to get my attention while paying attention to the teacher.

"But Miss, I was just trying to ask Juliette a question." The boy whined.

"Any question you want to ask, you can ask me." The teacher replies.

"Alright. Will you go to the prom with me?"

That earn laughter from the whole class, except for the teacher. I roll my eyes. How thick can this boy get?

The teacher sputters, before finally saying, "Please ask this after class."

"Hey, Juliette?" The same boy calls me. "So, er, what about the answer to my question?"

"You asked that question to the teacher, not me. So, you'll have to ask the teacher." I reply coldly, before heading towards the cafeteria, ignoring the laughter and his friend saying, "Hey, Richard, the joke just backfired on you!"

When I leave the salad bar, I notice nearly all the tables were full.

"Hey, Juliette, over here!" Marietta called out to me. There was still a space left at her lunch table. She usually sits with the popular people, however, since she grew what I have to say are probably the most impressive set of knockers I ever seen, she'd had to move to her own table, in order to accommodate her ever growing retinue of male admirers. Right now, she's one of the prettiest girls in school, and is so constantly surrounded by boys, who flock to her in hopes of someday being able to sink into her soft good-smellingness. The thought makes me sick. She's not some type of trophy to be won.

I sit down at the chair anyway, and started in on my baked chicken.

"Like your badge." Marietta says to me. "Do you wear a different one every day?"

"Oh yes." I reply. "Keeps people from talking to me. Well, some of them anyway, it doesn't keep off the more persistent ones."

"Speaking of which, did you hear about Finley?" says one of the boys.

"Oh yeah, he asked the teacher to the prom!" Another laughs.

"Not exactly." I say. They turn to me. "He was trying to get my attention and the teacher caught him. The teacher said whatever he wants to ask me, he can ask her. So he asked the question for sheer cheek." I continue.

"Did you say yes?" A third boy asks me eagerly.

"He asked the teacher not me, so how can I answer it?"

The laughter at the table is audible even among the din in the cafeteria.

My body is flickering due to exhaustion, and I try with all my power to turn invisible again. I have been doing hand-to-hand combat immediately after I came home while using my invisibility Legacy at the same time. It required great concentration since my Legacy is far from developed. Kelly uses the distraction to punch me, sending me flying toward the wall. I hit the wall and slide to the ground.

"Get up, Juliette." Kelly says. I do, panting heavily.

"We'll try again." says Kelly.

I take up a stance, and Kelly throws a knife at me, and charges towards me. I block her incoming punch, duck her kick, and she ducks from my punch. I try and concentrate going invisible. It must have worked since she is looking around now. I kick her from behind, and she overbalances and falls. I check myself. My left hand is flickering. I concentrate on being invisible while she gets up, recovering. She aims a kick at my general direction, and I duck. She obviously saw my flickering left hand. I jump, and send a flying kick towards her. She is caught off guard, and she takes the full impact, falling towards the ground.

"That's what I'm talking about, Juliette!" Although she is spitting out blood, she is smiling. "We'll try that again later. By the way, I have something for you."

"Another weapon?" I say.

"No, this." I tiredly look up, and see a dress lying on the bed. It is in the softest pink imaginable, and was covered all over in sparkling pink beading. The hem is covered with crystals that catch the light and glitter. It is off the shoulder with a sweetheart neckline, and this huge, filmy skirt.

It is the most beautiful prom dress I have ever seen.

Kelly clearly asked her personal seamstress to design the dress for me.

Kelly smiles. "I know there's a prom next month, and I thought you should have this."

"Thanks Kelly." I say sincerely.

Later, I have a Legacy Knowledge Quiz. Kelly gives me either the name of the Legacy or how the Legacy functions, and I say the opposite.

"The ability to manipulate gravity so as to be able to walk up walls and across ceilings." Kelly says.

"Antigravity." I reply.

"Cytokinesis."

"Allows one to generate and manipulate ice in all forms, effectively lowering the surrounding temperature as well."

"The ability to shift between the ages through which a Garde has already lived."

"Er…" this one got me. "I don't know?"

"It's called Aeternus. It's very rare." Kelly explains. "Alright, the ability to control the temperature of the air and objects around them."

"Temperature Manipulation." I say. "I would love that power."

Kelly laughs. "Not likely. I remember a young girl with the ability accidentally freezing herself to death while she was taking a bath."

Just then, my iMog beeps. We turn and rush towards it.

A Mog is within fifty meters, and is closing in on us.

**BP: I know, bad because I had 10 minutes and had writer's block, but do review though!**


	3. More facts

**BP: I don't know how many times to apologize to you readers out there for not updating for so long! I have been busy with CCA, Japanese class, my assignments, and my lectures! As some of you may know, I have just graduated from high school last year, and now I'm in a new school, and my current school life is way different from high school. **

"Do you think…?" I start to say.

"Shh…" Kelly shushes me. "Do you want to be found out?"

We watch the iMog as it passes by our room, and goes in to another room. I breathe a sigh in relief. "Looks like he doesn't know that we are here." I whisper.

Kelly nods. "However, it seems like the Mogs are taking on daily jobs in order to find us. So anyone can be a Mog now- the man checking out your items in a grocery store, the Porsche driver you see on the roads, or even your kind Physics teacher in school."

I laugh. "And how exactly can they blend in? They don't look like humans."

For that, I get a knock on the head. "Wake up, Juliette! The vat-born Mogs may not be able to blend in, but we still have the natural born Mogs- the ones that are more similar to humans, and even look like them. Worst part is, they don't disintegrate to ash when they are killed, and you will be exposed in five seconds flat if you killed them in the open."

I know what Kelly was referring to. Half the time that we were forced to move to another country was because I took the lives of humans. Too bad they don't disintegrate when they die. It would've been a lot less hassle, as they wouldn't have to give those corpses a proper burial.

"Alright, let's continue with our lesson." Kelly says. I nod.

"Juliette, have you heard of this Legacy called Dreynen?"

I shake my head. What is that?

"It is the ability to cancel or take away another Garde's Legacies for a period of time; this can be put through charging an object and throwing it or touching the person. More skilled users can use the ability without direct contact with their target, and some can use it on multiple targets at once." Kelly says. "Only those with the same ability is immune to the effects of this ability."

"Dreynen, huh…" I trail off. That means the person can actually render me powerless…not. I still have my sorcery ability. They shouldn't be able to take it away, considering it isn't a Legacy. "They shouldn't be able to take away my sorcery ability, right?"

"You are correct." Kelly smiles. "Now, tell me, what is the killing touch?"

"Killing touch is opposite to Healing. It is the ability to absorb a target's life force just by direct contact. It is a deadly Legacy, and the user cannot kill himself using the Legacy."

"Looks like you've been doing your homework." Kelly says approvingly.

"Do you think there is a Legacy that allows us to shoot laser beams out of one's eyes, like Cyclops from X-men?" I ask, before Kelly can ask me anymore questions.

"I am not sure, but I don't know anyone that has this Legacy." Kelly frowns.

"I think it'll be cool to have either the Illusion Generation or the Earthquake Generation Legacy." I declare. "Someday, I will have these Legacies." I always wanted the ability to bring about violent earth tremors which causes destruction to anything in its path, either through the sheer violence of the attack or through opening up the earth and swallowing the enemy, or the skill to create illusions through dreams or physical reality.

"You can't choose the Legacies you have, Juliette." Kelly laughs. "Your Legacies develop when you need it the most."

This is actually true. Like my mind control, once, when someone tried to ask me out and has been really persistent. I got fed up, and this energy has been accumulating into my mind. I had a vicious thought that said, 'Why don't you just shut up, leave me alone, and never come close to me again?' The next thing I know, the person said "Yes ma'am" in this monotonous voice, and walked away. However, shortly after, he withdrew from school because the power of my mind control crushed his mind (and apparently sanity), and had to check in to Bellvue (a mental hospital). Well, no big loss there.

"You mean like Number One, who had the Earthquake Generation Legacy when she was attacked by Mogs?" I remember her from one of my dreams. When I was 11, I dreamt that her Cêpan was killed, and she got angry and stomped her foot, and the whole ground shook, throwing the Mogs off balance. By her surprised look, I know that her Legacy was gained on the spot. Her telekinesis was also sloppy; I don't know why. Either she has not been training, or she is weak. Why is she chosen to be the One to protect all the Garde I don't know. I may not know much, but when it comes to the Loric Charm, I know Number One is essential to protect all the other Garde alive. Her Legacy is not enough to hold the Mogadorians back for long and she quickly grows tired. The remaining Mogadorians overwhelm her and she is stabbed through her back.

I wake up when she was stabbed through the back, and told Kelly quickly, and we interpret that by her bare leg, she is most likely Number One.

'So this is how One died.' I think at that time.

I was pulled back to the present when Kelly says, "Yes, like how One gained her Legacy when she died." Kelly looks at the time. "Oh, will you look at that, it's time for dinner. You should take a break for now, while I make some dinner."

I sit at the balcony, spinning a tree branch with my telekinesis. Lorien was destroyed, and ten of us were chosen. I may have stabilized my magical powers and Legacies, keeping them separate, but that does not mean I can endure Kelly's training programme from Hell. I think back to when my sorcery abilities first made their own appearance.

"_Kelly, what's going on with me? I'm scared!" I have been shooting uncontrollable blasts of pink energy all over the room, destroying whatever that comes in contact with the blasts. _

"_Calm down, Amethyst." Kelly tries to persuade me. "Just try and concentrate on pushing the blasts back with your mind. Mind over body, remember?" _

"_I can't!" I say. "It's getting stronger!" Thank God the room in soundproof and no one can hear what is going on. If not, my location would've been exposed to the Mogs a long time ago. I try to aim the blasts so I won't hit any objects- or Kelly for the matter. _

_It's no use. Whenever I try to control it, it ends up getting worse. _

_Kelly only took action when one of the blasts burned her left arm. She walked over, dodging the blasts with surprisingly agile reflexes, and before I know it, she is face-to-face with me. She pushes a pressure on my neck, and I feel my world turn black._

_I am dimly aware that my hands have stopped firing those pink blasts. _

From then on, she started her harsh training. Every day for me was just going to school, participating in lame events, training and studying the Lorien facts. There was no time for myself.

"Juliette, dinner!" Kelly calls out.

"Coming, I reply.

Tonight, Kelly made steak with French fries, along with cherry cola, my favourite drink. We eat dinner quietly, since we had other tasks to do, thus we cannot afford to waste anymore time, and after dinner I retreat to my room, going to do my homework. I breeze through them easily; Loric language is harder to learn than any of my subjects. If I can learn Loric language, then a Trig homework should be a piece of cake.

After I am done, I sigh and look out the window. There was a star shining brighter than all the other stars. I am almost certain that it is my former home Lorien.

"Why did you even choose me?" I whisper. I know I am not worthy of being one of the Chosen Ones to bring back Lorien.

There was no answer.

**BP: I know, but I had writer's block, had 10minutes, so I know I'm lacking in the writing skills. Do review though! **


End file.
